O Vestido Preto
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate tem um encontro com Jack.


Kate está parada diante do espelho. Vira uma mecha de cabelo para a esquerda, depois desiste e vira a mesma mecha para a direita. Passa a mão pela franja, tentando alisar alguns fios rebeldes. Tinha feito escova, seu cabelo estava liso na raiz e levemente ondulado nas pontas, mas bem de leve. Ela apanha metade do cabelo e ensaia um penteado, mas não gosta nada do que vê. Solta um suspiro profundo.

-Droga!

Por hora, desiste de pensar no cabelo e resolve abrir o guarda-roupa para escolher o vestuário. Kate parece empacar ainda mais com essa ação. Vestida com um conjunto preto de calcinha e sutiã, com um roupão por cima, retira os cabides e joga as possíveis roupas em cima da cama. "Calça ou vestido?" – pensava. "Calça parece mais casual, mas e se ele me levar para um lugar requintado? Não, não, talvez um vestido seja a melhor opção. Ou uma saia básica em conjunto com uma camisa".

Kate foi conferir as saias que tinha disponível, o problema é que nenhuma combinava com as camisas limpas. Lembrou-se de uma camisa branca, no entanto, não tinha certeza se tinha usado a mesma na semana passada.

-Veronica! Veronica!

Gritou do corredor, lá do andar de cima para a sala, onde a babá estava com Aaron.

-Kate? A senhorita me chamou?

A babá deixou o menino que estava totalmente entretido assistindo ao seu desenho favorito na TV e subiu as escadas para atender o chamado de Kate. Veronica não era somente uma babá, era um anjo da guarda para Kate. Ela segurou as pontas nos momentos difíceis, quando teve que passar um tempo cuidando de Aaron enquanto Kate aguardava o julgamento na prisão. Kate a contratou desde que Aaron era um bebê e a babá a ajudou muito a aprender a ser mãe. Apesar de Kate ser uma pessoa fechada, perto de Veronica ela mostrava a sua fragilidade, talvez a babá ocupasse uma posição onde Diane teria que estar, ou seja, ao lado da filha, apoiando-a. Veronica preenchia essa lacuna. Por terem um relacionamento de amizade, a babá era sincera com Kate e lhe dizia tudo o que lhe vinha na cabeça.

-Veronica, estou procurando uma camisa branca com uns bordados delicados perto dos botões, mas não sei se está no cesto de roupas para lavar, creio que sim, você sabe?

-Vou dar uma olhada e conferir, mas acho que deve estar na pilha de roupas sujas, a senhorita não usou na semana passada?

-É, tenho quase certeza que sim.

Kate não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar de desapontamento. A babá notou a bagunça dentro do quarto e perguntou:

-Por que Kate, vai precisar dela hoje?

-Não exatamente, quer dizer... Estou pirando aqui, não consigo decidir com que roupa vou sair.

-Se me permite a pergunta: é uma ocasião formal?

-Formal? Não, é...bem, é um jantar.

Veronica deu um sorriso carinhoso.

-Vai ser bom para a senhorita, sair, se distrair...

-É, eu sei. O problema é que não faço idéia se é em um restaurante normal ou mais sofisticado. Estava pensando em ir com esta saia e com a camisa que te falei, mas como está suja então nem vai dar para usar.

-Posso dar uma sugestão?

-Claro! Mesmo porque eu já estou estressada de tanto pensar em uma roupa que me deixe satisfeita.

Kate não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Dias depois do julgamento, após aquela conversa no estacionamento com Jack, ele resolveu ligar para ela, decidindo tentar uma reaproximação de Aaron. Marcaram um encontro no parquinho, ambiente mais descontraído, onde Aaron agiria mais espontaneamente e estaria alegre e receptivo. Kate disse ao menino que Jack era um velho amigo dela e não demorou muito para que Aaron se entrosasse com o tio. Bastou Jack o colocar no balanço e lhe dar um impulso, Aaron começou a gostar de brincar com ele. Do balanço foram para todos os outros brinquedos do lugar, sendo que ao final da tarde, quando Jack lhe comprou um algodão doce, os dois pareciam amigos de longa data. Kate observava ambos com um sorriso largo no rosto e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela sabia o quanto aquilo era um grande passo para Jack.

Aquele dia foi um encontro informal e eles não estavam sozinhos, tinham a presença de Aaron para usarem como escudo. Porém nesta noite, a coisa seria diferente, seria somente ele e ela. Em um encontro. Um pouco após terem saído da ilha, tinham iniciado um relacionamento. Já tinham dormido juntos, estavam no começo de namoro quando aconteceu o funeral em que Jack descobriu sobre Claire. Tiveram uma discussão feia e romperam. Jack não tinha condições de encarar Aaron naquela época, ele olhava para o bebê e automaticamente se lembrava da irmã e conseqüentemente do fato de eles terem a deixado para trás na ilha.

No julgamento, quando Duncan lhe disse que não era para ela ficar brava por ele ter chamado "certa testemunha", Kate tinha gelado ao ver Jack entrando na corte. Um misto de raiva e vergonha, raiva por ele ter saído da vida dela e ter voltado sem avisar e vergonha por ser naquela situação, ela não queria que ele soubesse de todos os seus podres. E então veio a conversa do estacionamento, o flerte, a possibilidade de voltarem...E lá está ela no quarto, parada diante da babá de Aaron, se sentindo como uma adolescente antes do encontro com um garoto ao qual ela estaria muito interessada.

-Vá de vestido.

-Vestido? Até pensei em ir, mas não acha que é muito?

-Não, não acho, eu acho que vestidos são ideais para jantares. Por que não veste esse aqui?

-O preto?

-Sim, este mesmo. Preto é uma cor básica, um coringa, pode tanto ser usado em ocasiões formais como em informais. Além do que, torna qualquer mulher elegante e feminina.

-Comprei esse vestido já faz um tempo e nunca usei porque fiquei de mandá-lo para a costureira para fazer uns reparos na barra e acabei esquecendo-me dele. Ih, creio que não vou poder usá-lo por conta disso.

-É só a barra? Deixe-me ver.

Veronica pediu para Kate provar a peça. Após a morena ter colocado o vestido, a babá olhou detalhadamente para o tecido e, pensativa, disse:

-Posso dar um jeito. Vou passar a linha e dar uns pontinhos. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu posso entrar uns dois dedos na barra só para que você possa usá-lo hoje, depois, outro dia, posso levá-lo e passá-lo na máquina para fazer uma barra mais trabalhada, o que acha?

-Ok, porém não tenho linha nem agulha aqui em casa.

-Isso não é impedimento, eu tenho, vou pegar na minha bolsa.

Veronica saiu do quarto e pouco depois voltou com um estojo de costura nas mãos.

-Inacreditável!

-O que, meu kit? Ah filha, sempre carrego comigo em caso de emergência.

Kate ria ao se lembrar das referências.

-Kit de costura, cor preta...

-Desculpe, não entendi.

-Nada não, é que...foi assim que tivemos nossa primeira conversa, eu e Jack. Certamente alguém pensava como a senhora naquele avião, trazendo um kit de costura. Ele estava ferido e eu o costurei. Deixa para lá, é uma longa história.

Kate parecia longe em suas lembranças quando foi interrompida pela babá.

-Faz sentido.

-O que?

-O brilho nos seus olhos.

-Não estou te entendendo...

-É com ele que você vai sair hoje, não é, com o doutor?

-Sim, é com Jack, por quê?

-Quando a senhorita me contratou, vocês estavam juntos, Aaron era um bebezinho. Depois acabaram terminando e veio toda essa confusão da prisão e do julgamento. E agora o brilho voltou.

-Que brilho? Continuo não entendo aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa tola!

-O brilho que reluz dos olhos de uma mulher apaixonada. Quando te conheci, seus olhos cintilavam e a senhorita estava namorando o doutor. Depois o brilho sumiu e agora ele está de volta, entendo a razão.

-Deixe de besteira, é apenas um jantar.

-Então por que suas mãos estão suadas? Por que essa ansiedade e desespero todo por causa de uma roupa? E os cabelos que vi você pentear a cada, sei lá, cinco minutos? Passou um tempão no banho, está cheirosa...Semana passada o seu advogado, Sr. Duncan também te convidou para jantar e você se arrumou rapidinho para o encontro. Ele é um homem apresentável, um bom partido.

-Foi somente uma comemoração por causa da sentença da juíza.

-Somente uma comemoração porque você quis assim.

-Eu vou ser eternamente grata ao Duncan por tudo o que ele fez por mim, somos amigos e...Veronica, o que você está fazendo?

-Estou encurtando mais a barra, oras, já que o jantar é com o Jack!

-Que abusada! Veronica, você anda muito petulante ultimamente!

-Kate, não venha me dizer que você não tem segundas intenções com o doutor porque eu sei que tem. Até me pediu para passar a noite inteira cuidando do Aaron! Quando saiu nas outras vezes, nunca me fez esse pedido, é por isso que sei que hoje não é só um jantar.

Kate ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar, no fundo Veronica tinha razão, ela tinha segundas, terceiras e enésimas intenções com aquele encontro.

-E fique quieta senão vou acabar te espetando.

Feitas as reformas, Kate olhou para o espelho. Estava matadora, o vestido tinha a deixado estonteante.

-Não está muito curto?

-Está no tamanho ideal. Você é jovem, linda, tem mais é que aproveitar esse corpo enquanto a natureza permite. Tenho certeza que Jack vai gostar.

Kate olhou para o relógio e se assustou.

-Meu Deus, já são oito horas! Daqui a pouco Jack aparece para me pegar e nem estou pronta!

Mesmo encabulada pelo vestido chamativo, Kate desistiu de experimentar outras peças, já era tarde demais e ainda faltava a maquiagem e as jóias. Apressadamente escolheu um par de brincos e passou lápis e sombra discreta nos olhos, terminando a produção com uma camada de batom cor de boca. Borrifou um pouco de seu melhor perfume e mais uma vez ajeitou os cabelos.

Kate soltou um suspiro e deu uma última olhada para o espelho. Depois, desceu as escadas e foi para a sala. Estava quase na hora marcada e à medida que os ponteiros do relógio avançavam, seu nervosismo crescia proporcionalmente. Ela procurava se acalmar e mentalmente repetia para si mesma "é só um encontro, não tem por que ficar desse jeito".

Alguns minutos se passaram quando Kate ouviu o barulho de um motor de carro parado em frente de sua casa. Seu coração bateu acelerado, quase saindo pela boca. Ela pegou Aaron no colo e deu um beijo caprichado em sua bochecha.

-Mamãe vai sair para jantar, quero que fique bonzinho, se comporte direito e obedeça à Veronica, está bem?

Chupando o polegar, Aaron balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta. Kate o colocou de volta ao chão, em seguida, a campainha tocou. Ela deu as últimas instruções para Veronica, pegou a bolsa e deu tchau para os dois. Assim que abriu a porta, um sorriso largo desabrochou involuntariamente em seu rosto.

-Hei.

Jack, que antes estava olhando para o lado enquanto aguardava em frente à entrada da casa, quando virou a cabeça e deitou os olhos em Kate, simplesmente congelou. Ele observava Kate completamente embasbacado com a visão daquela mulher diante de si. O vestido tomara-que-caia deixava seus ombros torneados à mostra, o comprimento curto permitia uma melhor vista de suas pernas e o corte do tecido modelava o seu corpo, deixando-o ainda mais escultural. Kate estava sensual, mas de um jeito não vulgar, ela estava elegante. Jack ficou surpreso porque nunca tinha a visto tão feminina anteriormente, ela estava perfeitamente maquiada, com os cabelos alinhados, bem mulher. Ele já tinha visto Kate trajando roupas sociais, como no velório de seu pai e no julgamento, mas não produzida desta maneira, o que o deixou envaidecido visto que ela tinha se arrumado toda para ele.

Kate arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal para ele dizer alguma coisa, Jack finalmente saindo do transe, respondeu:

-Hei...huh...nossa, você está linda.

Kate desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça com a face corada. Depois falou com um sorriso suave:

-Obrigada.

-Está pronta?

-Estou. Vamos?

-Claro.

Ele disse com uma voz rouca, quase um murmúrio. Kate estava deixando-o perturbado, ela estava deslumbrante demais. Jack bem que tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia evitar "secar" Kate dos pés a cabeça. Enquanto andavam em direção ao carro, mesmo estando um pouco à frente dele, ela podia sentir o olhar de Jack medindo todo o seu corpo. Isso a deixava ao mesmo tempo sem graça e radiante. Kate estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava amando essa sensação de atiçá-lo. Ver Jack todo tímido e querendo não demonstrar o seu olhar de cobiça em cima dela era no mínimo uma situação divertida.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar e enquanto dava a volta em direção ao outro lado, Kate se acomodava no banco e apertava uma mão contra a outra, ansiosa pelo encontro e excitada por vê-lo tão charmoso, vestindo um terno azul marinho que destacava ainda mais a sua beleza natural e viril.

O percurso até o restaurante foi preenchido por conversas triviais em uma tentativa de ambas as partes de quebrar o gelo e agir de forma mais descontraída. No entanto, durante o jantar, a tensão entre eles somente crescia. Tanto Jack como Kate estavam nervosos, os dois não sabiam explicar a razão de tal comportamento. Eles já tinham namorado antes, mas parecia que vivenciavam o primeiro encontro. Talvez por isso mesmo, por já conhecerem como era estar na companhia um do outro havia a ânsia de retomarem o que sentiam e o medo de perderem o controle novamente, pois ele sabia que com ela não tinha escapatória, simplesmente a amava tão intensamente que se entregava por completo mesmo sem querer e ela, por sua vez, também sabia que com Jack a coisa era séria, nenhum homem fora capaz de mexer com ela da maneira como ele fazia, nunca seu coração batera tão forte como acontecia quando ela estava perto dele.

Acrescente-se a tudo o fator saudade. Eles sentiam falta um do outro, apesar dos meses que passaram separados, nem ele e nem ela não conseguiram esquecer a faísca, a paixão que havia começado e se concretizado, mas que tinha sido interrompida precocemente pelas circunstâncias. Obstáculos os mantiveram ocupados e distantes, porém agora eles tinham vencido as barreiras e bastava coragem para encurtar o espaço entre eles.

Após pedir as bebidas, Jack resolveu iniciar um assunto que renderia: Aaron.

-Então, como ele está?

-Sapeca como sempre. Ontem ele me perguntou sobre você.

-Sobre mim?

-É. Parece que você o conquistou de verdade. Desde aquele dia no parquinho, ele me enche o saco para irmos de novo lá, fica me pedindo para te ligar...

-Poxa, fico muito contente em saber disso.

-Aquele dia no parque...eu...fiquei tão feliz ao ver vocês dois juntos, se dando bem. Sei que é difícil para você, Jack. Mas tenho certeza que você vai conseguir lidar com essa situação.

-Eu não sei. Estou tentando. Realmente. Tenho pensado muito nos últimos dias e quero dar uma chance para...

Ele é interrompido pelo sommelier, que devidamente serve o vinho. Jack dá um gole, dispõe a taça de volta sobre a mesa e pergunta:

-Onde eu estava mesmo?

-Você disse que queria dar uma chance.

Kate o fitava com um brilho no olhar. Ela tinha sua atenção totalmente voltada à conversa, estava tão entretida que era como se eles estivessem sozinhos no restaurante.

-Não vou mentir para você, não é fácil não pensar em tudo que sofremos; não sentir-me culpado por ter ido embora e os deixado para trás. Aaron lembra tanto a Claire! Impossível esquecer-me dela.

-Eu entendo, Jack. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que devemos esquecer, apenas tente não ficar o tempo todo pensando ou se martirizando pelo que aconteceu. Nós fizemos o possível e... Nós salvamos o Aaron, encare por esse lado. A Claire desapareceu, não tivemos escolha. Ou saíamos da ilha com o Aaron ou o deixávamos ali naquele lugar perigoso, maluco e sabe-se lá com quem ele estaria ou se ao menos estaria vivo.

-Está certo. Bem, creio que esse é um assunto muito pesado para hoje. Desculpe-me por ter tocado nessa conversa.

-Tudo bem, Jack.

Kate coloca suas mãos sobre as de Jack, confortando-o. E ao olhar para ela, ele se recorda do motivo em estar esforçando-se ao máximo para aceitar Aaron: ele a quer de volta em sua vida, precisa dela, necessita de seu amor, de sua presença ao lado dele. Quando seus olhares se cruzam, toda a tristeza e frustração dos olhos de Jack se dissipam. Só pelo fato de olhar para ela, ele recupera o foco, a confusão interior se acalma, fazendo com que Jack não se sinta mais perdido.

O pedido chega e ambos saboreiam a refeição tranquilamente. Era um restaurante sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Discreto e não muito cheio, de modo que dava para conversar sossegadamente. A decoração delicada e um pouco bucólica transmitia uma atmosfera romântica, era perfeito para encontros de casais.

Após o jantar, eles resolveram dar uma volta e enquanto caminhavam, Kate estava quieta.

-Você está ok?

-Sim. E você?

Ele sorriu e questionou meio desconcertado:

-É que...está tão calada. Está cansada? Não estou te aborrecendo, estou?

-Claro que não!

-Já sei, isso está muito estranho.

-O que?

-Nós. Quero dizer, esse encontro, não estamos agindo naturalmente.

-Sou obrigada a concordar. Acho que estamos muito tensos.

Jack sorri nervosamente.

-É, realmente estamos.

Um silêncio preencheu o momento e quando Kate resolve dizer alguma coisa, Jack também diz ao mesmo tempo. Os dois riem da trapalhada e Jack pronuncia:

-Fale você primeiro.

-Já sei o que podemos fazer para relaxarmos. Leve-me ao seu lugar favorito nesta cidade.

-O que? Não sei, Kate, acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia.

-Por quê?

-Oras, porque eu sou um cirurgião neurótico e workaholic, não saio para muitos lugares além da casa para o hospital.

-Ah vamos, Jack, antes de se tornar médico você saía, não? Deve haver algum lugar legal, algum em que você costumava ir.

-Bem, tirando uns bares, há um lugar em que gastava horas quando era mais novo, principalmente quando eu precisava esquecer o mundo. Mas não creio que você vá apreciar.

-Leve-me até lá.

-Não sei, não é interessante.

-Jack! Está decidido.

-Ok, mas se você não gostar, não me diga que não te avisei.

Eles foram para o carro e Jack a conduziu para o local.

-Chegamos.

-Aqui? Isto é um estacionamento.

-Sim, do pátio de aviões. Está vendo aquela grade ali mais adiante? Eu costumava passar horas debruçado no arame, somente observando os aviões indo e vindo. Pode parecer loucura, mas isso me relaxava.

-É coisa dos Shephards?

-Como?

-Aviões. Aaron ama aviões, são os brinquedos preferidos dele. Já dei carrinhos, bonecos, massinha, mas ele joga tudo isso de lado e fica brincando com as naves e aviões.

-Foi meu velho que me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez, mas depois costumava vir sozinho.

Enquanto Jack divagava, seu pensamento voava longe como se sua mente regressasse ao passado. Kate o trouxe de volta, decidindo tirar a limpo um assunto que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

-Jack?

-Sim?

-No outro dia...Depois do meu julgamento, quando você me procurou e nós estávamos no estacionamento. Você me disse que aquilo que tinha dito na corte, não quis dizer. É verdade?

-É. Eu menti porque senão a promotora não iria considerar o meu depoimento como relevante. Disse que não te amava mais, mas é claro que ainda te amo. Amo-te e sempre vou te amar.

As palavras saíram sem que ele pudesse refletir antes de dizê-las. Quando deu por si, ele já tinha expressado seus sentimentos por ela. Jack ficou temeroso de que aquilo fosse fazer com que ela se afastasse mais uma vez dele, fugindo como de costume. Porém, para o seu espanto, Kate não fugiu, não saiu correndo e nem evitou a conversa. Ela simplesmente envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos, depositando um beijo terno em sua boca. Os dois entreolharam-se, Kate encostou sua testa na de Jack, roçando o nariz suavemente no dele, em seguida, dando-lhe beijos e mais beijos. No começo, foram beijos curtos, estalados, depois a duração foi aumentando, assim como as línguas vieram de encontro famintas e o desejo passou a pulsar em seus corações.

Kate saiu do banco do passageiro, levantou um pouco a barra do vestido para que suas pernas pudessem ter mobilidade e foi para cima de Jack, sentando-se em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. Olhava para ele profundamente, o verde de seus olhos brilhava com um colorido ainda mais vibrante. Os olhos dele se mexiam agitados. Kate cobriu os lábios de Jack com os seus, Jack enterrou os dedos por entre os cabelos dela para depois, com as mãos, segurar o rosto de Kate, procurando controlar em vão o ímpeto desesperado com que ela partia para cima dele. Kate o beijava de tal maneira que lhe roubava o fôlego, sua boca era macia e o seu hálito era quente.

Enquanto as bocas estavam ocupadas, Kate sentiu o impacto das mãos de Jack deslizando de seu rosto para o seu dorso, continuando a trajetória até alcançar o seu bumbum, tateando a região firmemente. Curtindo a sensação, ela tratou de intensificar o beijo, mordendo os lábios dele, puxando-os delicadamente com os dentes. As línguas iam de encontro e se alternavam em um jogo de sedução, ora ele sugava a língua dela, ora ela captava a língua dele.

As mãos hábeis de Jack desceram um pouco mais e chegaram às pernas à mostra de Kate, as pontas dos dedos pressionavam aquele pedaço de pele alva. Um estrondo forte surgiu no céu, mais um avião pousava na pista, lembrando-os que estavam em um lugar inusitado, mas mesmo assim o fogo que corria em suas veias era tão intenso que eles não se importavam, tinha que ser ali, não agüentariam ir a outro lugar para fazer o que estavam prestes a fazer.

As carícias estavam ficando cada vez mais lascivas, Kate resolveu quebrar o beijo e foi para o banco de trás, puxando Jack consigo. Ela estava esparramada, quase deitada e se contorcia para tirar a calcinha.

Depois de tantos agarramentos, Jack a esta altura já estava com a camisa para fora da calça, todo desalinhado, Kate despiu o seu paletó e Jack desatou a gravata. Ela o puxou para mais um beijo enquanto suas mãos tratavam de desabotoar a camisa dele apressadamente. Com o peito desnudo, Kate acariciava o tórax de Jack e seus ombros fortes, então substituiu as mãos pela boca, traçando um caminho de beijos desde o pescoço, passando pelo peitoral, abdômen até chegar ao cós da calça. Antes que ela abrisse o zíper, ele colocou as mãos em seu rosto e a conduziu de volta para cima, para beijá-lo. Trocavam um beijo demorado, em um misto de desejo e paixão.

As mãos de Jack desceram e foram em direção às coxas de Kate, em seguida, arranjaram espaço entre suas pernas. Ela as abriu gradualmente, permitindo melhor acesso a ele. Jack apalpou a púbis, passando a mão furtivamente pela região até que sua exploração atingiu o clitóris, o qual ele massageou suavemente por um tempo. Quando Jack introduziu o indicador, Kate suspirou em resposta, realmente ele sabia exatamente onde estavam os seus pontos mais sensíveis. Ele acrescentou mais um dedo, ela se contorceu, gemendo de tesão.

Após deixá-la bastante excitada, ele desceu o zíper de trás do vestido, despindo-a nas costas, abaixando a peça parcialmente até a cintura. Como estavam dentro de um carro, seria imprudente ficarem nus por completo, apenas as partes do corpo que eram essenciais estariam livres. Jack se deteve uns instantes para admirar os seios envoltos em um sutiã preto com bojo que ressaltava suas formas perfeitas, deixando-os ainda mais atraentes. Ele os beijou por cima da peça e depois retirou a mesma. Kate sentiu o corpo estremecer quando a língua de Jack se apoderou de seus mamilos, lambendo-os alternadamente com vontade.

Seus corpos estavam colados e ela podia sentir o volume aumentando cada vez mais por debaixo da calça. Por isso, ela decidiu abrir o zíper, então ele mesmo baixou as calças e a cueca. Ambos estavam a ponto de bala, Kate sentou-se devagar sobre Jack e começou a se mexer. Seus movimentos eram lentos no início, apenas para se acostumar à sensação de tê-lo dentro dela. A luz da lua iluminava os seus contornos; beleza e jovialidade irradiavam daquele rosto. Os cabelos longos de Kate emolduravam-lhe a face graciosa e a bochecha dela estava ruborizada pelo prazer que estava sentindo no momento. Seus lábios róseos deixavam escapulir suspiros e murmúrios enquanto ela movimentava os quadris de encontro a ele.

Kate vibrava e chegou a atingir o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Mas Jack queria mais. Eles resolveram trocar de posição. Kate estava se deitando no banco quando bateu o braço acidentalmente no vidro.

-Ai.

-Você está ok? Machucou?

-Está tudo bem, é que carro não é exatamente um lugar confortável para certas coisas.

Ela se ajeitou como pôde e então desta vez foi ele que esbarrou o braço no banco da frente.

-Droga!

Os dois começaram a rir espontaneamente da situação.

-Sinto muito Kate, esse não era o local que tinha planejado para passarmos a noite.

-Tudo bem Jack, geralmente os melhores momentos são aqueles não planejados. Já que começamos, que tal continuarmos?

Kate o puxou para si e os dois se ajeitaram no banco traseiro do carro, com ele por cima desta vez. Jack colocou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros e, sem aviso, penetrou-a por inteiro. Kate gemeu ao recebê-lo tão depressa e tão profundamente. O membro entrava e saia com uma velocidade ritmada de início para logo em seguida tornar-se tão frenética que ele podia sentir o corpo dela estremecer. Kate mordia os lábios, seu corpo inteiro se mexia, ele estava conseguindo deixá-la novamente enlouquecida de prazer. Os braços dela estavam acima da cabeça, Kate agarrava o estofado do banco com força enquanto ele metia sem parar.

Os vidros estavam embaçados, o carro chacoalhava por conta dos movimentos de seus corpos e mais um estrondo de avião foi ouvido, passando por cima de suas cabeças, deixando um leve filete de luz passageiro como rastro. Novamente eles pareciam alheios, a turbulência interior era mais forte que qualquer barulho lá fora.

A excitação aumentou, Kate remexia violentamente sua pélvis contra ele, que por sua vez pressionava o seu corpo sobre ela e a estocava com investidas precisas e de forma contínua. Gemendo alto, Kate obteve o seu segundo orgasmo, acompanhada de Jack, que fechou os olhos e se entregou ao clímax, gozando e permanecendo um instante inerte e por cima dela, completamente em êxtase. Kate acariciou a sua nuca, permitindo que ele se recuperasse antes de eles se desvencilharem.

Seus corpos suavam e eles tinham que buscar o ar que lhes faltava. Desajeitadamente, tentaram se recompor. Jack vestia a camisa e tentava desamassar o abarrotado do tecido, Kate procurava as peças íntimas espalhadas em algum lugar pelo chão do carro.

-Prometo que a próxima vez será em um lugar menos apertado e complicado.

-Complicado, está aí uma palavra que nos define.

Kate sorria e, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, continuou:

-Pedi para a babá passar a noite com Aaron. E eu sei que você é um homem de palavra que realmente cumpre o que promete.

Ela respondeu já pensando no próximo round. Jack a olhou de forma surpresa, Kate tinha essa capacidade de dizer coisas que ele nem imaginava que poderia escapar da boca dela, sempre em momentos inesperados. Ele olhou pelo vidro dianteiro e depois abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente antes de levantar o rosto para encará-la novamente.

-Então quer dizer que temos mais algumas horas...

Ela mordeu os lábios e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta, em seguida Jack ligou o carro.

-Vamos para o meu apartamento.

E assim partiram dali. Aquele lugar ficaria marcado para sempre em suas lembranças. De quando em quando, vira e mexe, enquanto conversavam descontraidamente, eles acabavam se recordando daquela noite que passaram juntos no estacionamento do pátio de aviões. Era o lugar secreto deles, o ponto em que Jack, tempos depois, marcaria de se encontrar com Kate, quando ele lhe diria que eles teriam que voltar para a ilha, sendo que ao combinar o encontro pelo telefone naquela noite, nem precisou citar o local, Kate prontamente já sabia onde era.

E era o lugar para onde Kate levaria Aaron, anos mais tarde, para que ele observasse os aviões de que tanto gostava, ao passo que ela iria para lá para pensar em Jack e em todos os momentos inesquecíveis a dois que o pátio lhe trazia à memória.

**FIM.**


End file.
